Mario Baseball 3DS
Mario Baseball 3DS is an upcoming 3DS game for the'' Mario Baseball series (3rd in total.) The game features a total 121 characters (133 counting downloadable) in the game, including 50 (+12 downloadable) new characters. Hammers R Us Inc. have stated it will come out close to Summer but before the Wii U comes out. They have also answered in an interview that there will be new actions such as shaking the 3DS to get to a base and tapping the touch screen when you want to get to a certain base! Retro Features and New Features (listed) Retro *RBI Challenges *Story Mode like previous in Mario Super Sluggers *Star Players return *Items *All stadiums return *Chemistry Good/Bad *Options of how many Innings *9 on a team is available New *New actions and controls *All new characters *Any character can be a captain *New stadiums *Downloadable characters *Every character gets a special hit and pitch. *Tournament Mode *Optional to be Mushroom Kingdom style with 12 on a team or standard baseball. Modes Story Mode Play through story mode and defeat Bowser! Match Mode Play a match, multiplayer or single Records Mode Check your records Options Mode Select the options. Toy Field Practice Mode Practice different things Mission Mode Play missions from Story Mode. Controls Batting A Button: (Hold) Charge up. A Button: (Release) (After hold) Preform charge bat. A Button: (Press) Hit the ball. B Button: (Press) Bunt. X+B Buttons: (If enough energy)(Press) Special Bat. L/R Button: Swap which way batting. Pitching Pitching is using touch screen mechanics; Straight Line: Normal pitch.. Press on one spot and hold: (If enough energy) Star Pitch. Curved Line: Curve. Straight Line: (fast swipe) Fastball. Straight Line: (slowly) Change up. Straight Line: (pointing to any base) Pick-off throw. Circle Pad: Move pitcher A+Y and Straight Line: (hold then release) Charge up pitch. L/R Buttons: Change which hand the pitcher throws with. Fielding When fielding you will control one character at a time, first the closest character to the ball will be activated to use these are the controls; *Circle Pad: Move the player *Touch a player's face on touch screen: throw to that player If the player does not need to throw and is near the bases they can then; *Tag a base preventing any runners to stop running and if not on a base they are out by going near a base and pressing the '''A' Button. or; *Tag a runner before they get to a base causing them to be out, by coming next to a runner and pressing the A Button Fielding Ability: L/R Button Running Before you bat you will need to set up the following *Which base each runner will go to by touching that player and moving them to a spot While runners run, there may be a problem of character tagging a base if so you can; *Make any player retreat to the previous base by dragging them back and shaking the 3DS. When running; *When the screen says GO! start shaking the 3DS to run. *When the screen says STOP! it means all players are on the preferred bases and you must stop shaking the 3DS. General Options Start Button: Pause game (while playing a match) When setting your team up; *L/R to change a characters colour *Touch a character to confirm Playable Characters (including Alternate Colours) Note: Stat Key is; P=Pitching, B= Batting, F=Fielding, R=Running Note 2: Special Bat and Pitches are not in this section Note 3: Most descriptions are the same as Mario Super Sluggers Official Teams Stadiums Chemistry See here Special Hit, Pitch and Bat For the first time in the series, any character has the ability to use a special hit or pitch. Note that Miis do have specials Story see here Items There are new items introduced some being special to certain to some stadiums. Retro Items *Bob-Omb *Pow-Ball *Mini Boos (Appears as item for Luigi's Mansion) *Green Shell *Banana Peels (Appears as item for DK Jungle) *Fireballs Special Area Items Gallery 98px-Mario_Mario_Super_Sluggers.jpg|Mario with his Bat. 120px-Luigi_MSS.jpg|Luigi getting some equipment. 73px-Peach_MSS.jpg|Peach preparing to swing her Bat. 120px-DaisyMSSart.png|Daisy trying to catch a ball. 74px-Yohislugguh.png|Yoshi showing off. 82px-Birdoslugguh.png|Birdo pitching. 120px-Warslugg.png|Wario catching a ball. 120px-Waweegeeslugger.png|Waluigi preparing to swing his bat. 120px-Dkslugguh.png|DK eating a banana 96px-Bowser_MSS.jpg|Bowser cursing the other team. 98px-DiddyKong_MSS.jpg|Diddy Kong juggling and showing off. 120px-Jrslugguh.png|Bowser Jr. preparing to bat. ToadMS3DS.png|Toad preparing to catch a thrown ball coming towards him. ToadetteMS3DS.png|Toadette slipping on a Banana Peel. ToadsworthMS3DS.png|Toadsworth preparing to catch a ball ToadbertMB3DS.png|Toadbert preparing to catch a ball. BabyMarioMB3DS.png|Baby Mario flying in the air from a Bob-Omb exploding Additional Credits MCQueenMario *Artwork of Toadbert, if you want it without a glove you can get to it here. *Artwork of Baby Mario, if you want it without a glove you can get to it here. Roster Credits *SonicWiki made some images I made into icons one of which being Flutter *Arend made some images that I made into icons too *McQueenMario also did too. *TOM.V.12 made the 3D Ashley artwork and Ashley,Jimmy T., Penguin, Kat and Ana's icons for me Category:Spin-offs Category:2012 Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Fan Games Category:3DS Achievement System Games Category:3D Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games